Helios MK2
Helios MK2 is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan and the upgraded version of Cyborg Helios in Bakugan: New Vestroia. He serves Spectra Phantom, and wishes to destroy Drago. Description Real form Helios MK2 is an upgraded version of Cyborg Helios. In this form Helios is much stronger with more advanced weapons such as one fully mechanical arm that can detach, fire lasers and the arm's base on Helios's arm is also a powerful laser. Also Helios has no spinning rings unlike his old body, his mechanical eye is more advanced and as an added bonus, Helios has a hidden chest laser. As said by Cross Dragonoid, the evolution of Helios was not natural. Helios was upgraded with new mechanical parts to enable him to become the ultimate Bakugan. He is now even more power hungry; all he wants to do is defeat Drago, and would go anywhere and do anything to do so. He can combine with Pyrus Fencer, Ventus Klawgor, Aquos Leefram, Darkus Foxbat, Haos Spindle, and Subterra Scraper to form Maxus Helios MK2. Ball form Helios' hidden chest laser in Bakugan form can be seen in ball form. In this form, he more resembles Viper Helios. Helios MK2 opens up similar to Aluze. Helios MK2's ball form is that of a Gundalian Invaders bakugan, as its wings fold down to allow Twin Destructor to attach to him. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia He makes his first appearance in episode 31, Helios MK2 battles against Cross Dragonoid, Magma Wilda and Minx Elfin. He managed to defeat Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda, but lost to Drago. Helios MK2 fought Cross Dragonoid again, because Dan wants to know where the Mother Palace is and Spectra is the only one who knows where it is. Drago wins and Spectra tells Ace, Baron, Dan, Marucho, Mira and Shun where the mother palace is. In the preview for episode 41 was a trap used by Spectra Phantom that combined with Helios MK2 into a cannon on his back. This could be the introduction of the Gundalian Invaders Battle Gear traps. In episode 41, he helped Cross Dragonoid battle Farbros and Dryoid.They lost but in the process Dryoid and Farbros were destroyed. Upgrade In episode 41, Helios MK2 was shown to have an upgrade. He has a different ball and Bakugan form. This may be due to the use of Twin Destructor. ;Ability Cards * Diffuse Quasar:Brings opponent's power level back to base level and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos-Powered Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Dragon Pounce: Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Blackout Cannon:Transfer 400 Gs from each opponent to Helios MK2. * FARBAS EM: Equals the power levels between Helios MK2 and the opponent if opponent has more power than Helios MK2. It also heals him. * Ragnarok Cannon:Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. In double battles subtracts 300 Gs and in triple battles subtracts 200 Gs. * Chaos Hyper Cannon:Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Resurdus Shield:Nullifies opponent's ability and, subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, and adds 200 Gs to each Bakugan on your team. ; Battle Gear Ability Cards * Duel Devastator:Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Helios MK2. * Twin Destructer Level 2:Adds 200 Gs to Helios MK2. Gallery Anime File:Helios_MK2_in_bal_form_(closed).png|Helios MK2 in ball form (closed) File:Helios_MK2_in_ball_form_(open.png|Helios MK2 in ball form (open) File:Heliosmk2_4.jpg|Helios MK2 in Bakugan form File:Heliosmk2_00.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Diffuse Quasar' File:Heliosmk2_0.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Chaos Power Cannon' File:Heliosmk2_1.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Dragon Pounce' File:Heliosmk2_3.jpg|Helios MK2 using ability 'Black Out Cannon' File:Heliosmk2_mwilda.jpg|Magma Wilda attacking Helios MK2 File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra on Screen Intermission File:Helios5.png|Helios MK2 in Maxus Helios MK2 form File:Picture_8.png|Helios with Twin Destructor in Bakugan form File:Helios mk2 twin destructor.jpg|Twin Destructor connected to Helios MK2 in Ball Form File:Helios mk2 and twin destructor real form.jpg|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor in Bakugan form File:Mail-1.jpeg|Twin Destructor connected to Helios MK2 in Ball Form Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan